Won't Let You Out Of Our Heads
by LostApology
Summary: Set when Freddie, Cook and JJ were about 12. Freddie breaks his ankle learning skateboard tricks. OneShot. Give it a read.


"Cheer up Freds man." Cook said, looking up at his friend. "It'll be alright in a few weeks mate".

JJ put down his finished carton of apple juice, "Actually, common knowledge proclaims that a broken leg heals in a month whereas in Freddie's case of a broken ankle a reasonable estimate would be six to seven weeks, however this isn't taking into account…"

"JJ, think you could keep it quiet for a bit yeah?" Freddie interrupted.

* * *

The trio was sat in Freddie's shed having just come back from the hospital. They'd been playing near the skate park where Freddie was learning new tricks on the skateboard his dad had given him a couple of weeks ago.

"It's not fair" Freddie pouted. "I won't be able to do anything fun for ages".

"I find that not placing myself in high risk situations, I always stay away from harm, I mean according to the American academy of pediatrics children aged six to ten years old need close supervision from an adult or trustworthy adolescent whenever they ride a skateboard and seeing as you're only _just_ two years over that age bracket I would consider that a risk of safety" JJ finished.

"Well" Cook said, pausing for a moment. "I'm a trustworthy adolescent right?" he asked, scratching his nose.

"Seeing as you were busy spray painting a knob on the library wall, I don't think you are mate" Freddie said, breaking out into a grin.

"Ha yeah. Nice bit of art though right? JJ freaked when you hit the ground. Well funny. We got you sorted out though; you do look a bit of a poof with your leg covered in that pink plaster shit".

"Piss off mate" Freddie said, throwing his unused shoe at Cook. The two boys laughed for a while before realized that JJ wasn't joining in. They both looked at JJ's expression then realized he'd been hurt by the 'freaking out' comment.

"Show us a card trick Jay?" Cook asked, trying to make up for upsetting him. JJ stayed silent then a small smile lifted the sides of his mouth.

"Okay then, keep your eyes on the four of diamonds…" he said. Freddie winked at Cook then gave him a goofy grin, which Cook returned happily.

* * *

They spent a lot of time together through those weeks, waiting for Freddie's broken ankle to heal. The two boys always knew exactly what to say to cheer him up. They were close but whenever any of them had a problem they never addressed the issue; they just knew how to take their mind off it.

* * *

One evening the trio was sat in the shed playing cards when Karen burst in declaring she needed to practice her dance routine for her ballet class.

"You look fit in that costume Karen" Cook stated after looking her up and down.

"That's my sister mate!" Freddie protested.

"What? She does! Even GayJay thinks so…" Cook answered. The three of them turned to look at a red faced JJ who looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor.

"See" Cook said smugly.

"I don't go for young boys" Karen sniffed. "You're only just into secondary school". Cook looked down, slightly put out.

"Whatever. Hey Fredster only a few more weeks until we get that gay looking plastercast off your arm" he said patting Freddie's bad arm, causing him to wince. "Then we can take that awesome new board out for another spin. How come your dad bought you that anyway?" Cook asked curiously, scratching his head.

"Dunno" Freddie replied quietly.

"And you Karen" he continued, "I've never seen you in that outfit before. Your dad won the lottery or something?"

Karen laughed, "Don't be stupid. No one wins the lottery. Only a silly boy wouldn't know that" she began stretching the otherside of the room. Cook cleared his throat before jumping up and crossing the room. Karen looked at him expectantly before leaping away from his tickling. JJ started laughing at Cook chasing the around the room before picking her up in her arms and dumping her on the sofa where Freddie was sat.

Landing heavily on her brother Karen continued to laugh and call Cook a prick.

"I might be stupid but I'm strong right?" the young Cook asked, a wide grin plastered on his cheeky face.

"Ha! You're…" she started before the banter was interrupted by a quiet sob.

* * *

"Freddie?" JJ asked questioningly.

"Jesus Freddie, I didn't even land on your bad arm, I don't see what the problem is" Karen said, irritated.

Freddie wiped his eyes then looked up at his older sister.

"I miss mum…" he explained.

"Oh" the girl said. She sat down next to her brother and put her hands around his shoulders. Cook and JJ looked at each other, _Of course_ they both thought. That explained the presents from the sibling's dad. To take their mind's off it. The two boys had both been told about their friend's mum a few months ago. She had died, apparently she had been sick for a while but not with a cold or flu.

"Sick in the head" Cook's mum had said,

"Poorly in the mind" said JJ's. Neither of the boys knew what this meant so they hadn't talked about it.

They all waited quietly until Freddie's and then Karen's tears had subsided. Cook and JJ both were feeling scared and tearful at their friend's emotional outburst.

Cook played with the hem of his t-shirt, unsure of what to do. He then lifted his head and smiled, thinking of a plan.

"Karen" he asked, "Teach me and Jay a few dance moves yeah?". Karen looked up, her glistening eyes now had a sparkle of happiness.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, "I know a Kylie dance I could teach you, I don't know what it's called but it's really good" grinning she pulled JJ up off the sofa and made him stand behind and to the side of her. "Okay Cook stand behind me and both of you just copy what I do alright?" she asked.

"Is the cassette in the player?" Freddie asked with a small smile.

"Yep, just hit play" his big sister replied, smiling down at him sat on the sofa.

"This is for you Fredster!" Cook shouted as he started moving his hips in time with the music.

JJ caught his eye as they ran through the dance routine for the tenth time.

They both looked at their giggling twelve-year-old best friend sat on the sofa, his tears now completely gone. _This is your song_, they thought._ This is how much we love you_.


End file.
